Medical procedures, for e.g., endoscopic surgery, may be generally carried out by inserting a surgical tool into a patient's body through an incision or anatomical opening (e.g., oral, vaginal, and/or anal cavities). In general, all such medical procedures that include incisions over and within a patient's tissue, aim to cause minimal tissue damage. Further, these medical procedures also aim to avoid large incisions, which are commonly needed for “open” surgeries. Regardless of the size, any incision made into a patient's tissue may be ultimately sutured through well known techniques in the art.
Suturing at a surgical site can be accomplished using a needle driver, which can be provided as an end-effector carried on an endoscopic device. Typically, surgeons employ a number of needle configurations for suturing, for e.g., during minimally invasive surgical procedures. To accomplish that task, a needle driver, also referred to as a needle holder, may be a device that holds or controls surgical needles while suturing. Various types of needle drivers are available, enabling an operator to incorporate and manipulate different types of suturing techniques during a procedure. Conventional needle drivers, however, require the operator to maintain a constant minimum pressure on the needle, which is a difficult standard to meet. Unwanted needle movement may cause damage to surrounding tissues.
The art has therefore sought to reduce the size of end-effector devices, with concomitantly reduced complexity, without sacrificing actuation capability and gripping force. The primary requirement, however, remains the ability to grip a needle or an end of a suture securely while performing suturing and other tasks.
Thus, the need remains for precision needle drivers, which are able to optimize grip and control during various surgical procedures.